


Final Fantasy VII Scenarios and Headcanons

by zeroth



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroth/pseuds/zeroth
Summary: A collection of scenarios and headcanons about the characters from Final Fantasy VII RemakeAll works are written by me some are taken from my tumblrtags will be added based on requests or new characters
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Reader, Cloud Strife/Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Rufus Shinra/Reader, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Yuffie Kisaragi/Reader, Zack Fair/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 208





	1. Requests are closed / rules

**Requests are open**

You can request by commenting on this or on my [tumblr](https://zeroth-writes.tumblr.com/)

**RULES**

## what I write

scenarios

headcanons

## what I do not write

character x character

heavy nsfw

If you have any questions please ask them [here](https://zeroth-writes.tumblr.com/ask)


	2. Nobodies Bride -Reno-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day you were chosen to audition to be a nightly bride for Don Corneo. After a night with Reno you decide to go.

_~~Prompt:~~   
_

_Pairing: Reno x Reader_

_Summary: One day you were chosen to audition to be a nightly bride for Don Corneo. After a night with Reno you decide to go.  
_

* * *

You looked down at the letter in your hands and you knew immediately what it meant. You where chosen to attend an audition to potentially to a one-night-bride to the most disgusting man in Midgar. A man named Don Corneo. Your first reaction was to laugh, which you did then threw the letter in the trash.

Later that night the letter was long forgotten about as you lay with your boyfriend of 5 months cuddling on the couch. You smuggled close to him as he tells you about his day.

“We got a new mission today. ‘The Don’“ he said with a chuckle.”Honestly that is probably the stupidest name I’ve ever heard. Anyway the vp wants one of us to find info on him.” After that you zoned out, A part of you want to mention the audition tell him that you’ll get the info but you knew he would immediately say no. He knew you could take care of yourself, hell he taught you himself! but you both heard stories about ‘the don’. His lackeys,his ‘pets’, but more importantly his brides and auditions. He knew that the women who auditioned meant nothing to him or his men. They’d use the women then dump them and he never wanted you to end up like that. After some thought you decided to keep quite and make it a solo mission. You spend the rest of the night alternating between talking with Reno and coming up with a plan.

It was the night of your audition, you decided to wear a new dress. ‘Wear it once then burn it’ you thought to yourself as you were buying it. You stood in what you could assume was Corneo’s office with two other girls. One looked way to excited to be here, the other the exact opposite, she was nervous and was moving away whenever someone got close. You tried to stay in the middle, that was going good until someone spoke up “Ladies I’m sure your all excited to be here so let’s jump right into things, Let me introduce the man himself Don Corneo" The three of you look towards the doorway to see a man stick his head around the door frame. As he entered the room he spoke words that went one ear out the other as you tried to focus on your mission. The next words that registered to you were a disturbing ‘I choose you’. You look down to see him staring right at you smirking, He grabbed your arm leading you to him bedroom and tossed you on his bed. He proceeded to circle you taking picture while saying everything he was going to do to you and make you do to him.

Luckily before anything could happen you both heard yelling outside which was followed by gunshots, you looked over at Corneo and saw him cowering behind a chair which made you smile. You sat still on the bed staring at the door as you heard footstep and voices get closer. When the door finally opened you let out a gasp which quickly changed into laughter at the sight before you. Reno was standing next to Rude and a dozen SOLDIERS standing behind them. As soon as your eyes meet he let out a laugh and moved across the room the meet you. You immediately jumped into his open arm and hugged him, Before either of you could say anything Rude spoke up. “Where do you think you’re going?” You both turned to see Corneo attempting to sneak around everyone. “I thought I’d give you some alone time. Obviously you’re very close with my bride, But I will make an exception for her.” He replied as he kept getting closer to Reno in an attempt to get by him. Reno gave him his signature smirk before swinging his nightstick at the Don’s face. “Sorry Donny but she’s nobodies bride, At least not yet anyway.” He told him still with a smirk then sent you a wink before picking you up then carried you out.


	3. Avalanche Sets You Up -Cloud Strife- -Headcanons-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> " Can I request headcanons for Cloud where he keeps being set up by Avalanche to be alone with his crush but he doesn't know how to really talk or impress them "

_Prompt: " Can I request headcanons for Cloud where he keeps being set up by Avalanche to be alone with his crush but he doesn't know how to really talk or impress them "  
_

_Pairing: Cloud Strife x Reader_

_~~Summary:~~   
_

* * *

**Cloud Strife**

  * Everyone knew Cloud didn’t have ‘people skills’
  * So when Jessie first came up with the idea to get the two of you together everyone laugh at the idea
  * It wasn’t until Tifa saw the two of you together that the plan really came together
  * The first time you were alone was during a AVALANCHE meeting.
  * He was told to wait in the bar for you
  * When you finally arrived things were awkward
  * By the time you finally started a conversation the other finally come up from the meeting
  * Second time they sent the two of you on a mission alone
  * Since it was a mission you were fighting enemies most of the time
  * The time you did get to talk though was mostly you talking and Cloud making noises here and there
  * Next time was mercenary work.
  * While Cloud already planned on doing jobs that day, Tifa was the one who convinced you.
  * You ended up spending the entire day together.
  * Most of the time -like normal- you would do most of the talking
  * There was a couple of times that he would start up a conversation
  * However those conversations were short-lived
  * The final time was an actually date. 
  * Jessie ‘convinced’ everyone to celebrate a victory at a local restaurant.
  * You got there first followed by Cloud 5 minutes later
  * At first you convinced yourself they got busy at the bar or had to take care of Marlene
  * Cloud knew what was going on the entire time
  * He considered leaving but he couldn’t leave you alone for the entire night
  * Cloud hold you what was happening and said you could leave
  * “Well, We’re here so why not have a night out”
  * Like always you did most of the talking but as the night went on Cloud said more and more
  * You even got him to laugh couple times and smile even more
  * By the end of the night you knew more about Cloud then the entire time you knew him
  * Everyone was surprised when you told them about your night when they asked the next morning




	4. I Needed That -Tseng-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard mission the only thing Tseng needed was some alone time with you.

_~~Prompt:~~   
_

_Pairing: Tseng x Female Turk! Reader_

_Summary: After a hard mission the only thing Tseng needed was some alone time with you._

* * *

  
Your mission was simple. Get in, get the needed information. get out. Everything was going as planned until there was an unexpected shift change. You and your partner Reno walked into a room expecting to see 10 guys at most but what you got was almost double. Between Reno speed and combined fighting skills the two of you easily took care of them, however in the fighting one of the guard was ale to sound an alarm causing more and more guards to pile into the room. When it was only the two of you left you both quickly got out the building and made your way back to the vehicle.

During the ride back your mind kept going over what happened. Everything was planned out to the second. You kept thinking ‘what went wrong?’ You had everything planned out to the second. Both of you knew how long each part of the plan would take and the time-table for each. “Y/N” You heard your name being called from the left of you. “Whatcha thinking about?” Reno asked while glancing between you and what was in front of him. “What Happened?” You stay silent for a couple seconds while waiting for reply that never came, So you continued. “Maybe we took to long to get into the building, Maybe we got the original time-table wrong. Maybe we...” Once again you became silent, only this time he spoke up. “You can’t keep looking for a reason why we messed up and accept that we did. Otherwise that’ll be the only thing on your mind.” After that sentence you zoned out and went on with your mental mission review.

When you got back to the Shinra building the two of you were told to immediately report back to the Turks office. While walking back into the office your mind started to wander again, only this time it was about the punishment you’ll get. You let out a sigh when you see Reno’s feet stop walking and a door open. When you look up you see the look on Tseng’s expected to get a lecture about how’ you should be more careful’, but what you got was him walking up then gave you a slight sigh and a soft “I’ll see you when I get home.” You began to say something but stopped and simply nodded then turn around and headed for the elevators. You almost made it to the elevators when you heard footsteps getting louder from behind you. “I didn’t say this earlier but, you did good back there. I’m sure boss will give you an earful later but for now, Enjoy the fact that we’re both alive.” Reno said while getting in next to you, You made small-talk with the redhead while the elevator was moving but once it stopped you quickly stepped off and make your way to where you parked your vehicle.

When you finally got back to your apartment the first thing you do is take a shower. Your shower took longer than normal mainly because of you trying to get the blood,dirt and sweat off of you.When you exited you were surprised to see Tseng sitting on the couch. He sat on his side on couch, in the middle of the cushions with his folded arms between his knees. “Do you know how much you mean to me? Whether it’s at work or home you relieve all my stress, When I need to smile I think of you. Besides my job, you mean the most to me in this world and I don’t want to lose you. I know that you’re highly trained and can take care of yourself but I also know how dangerous this job is. Sometimes I think that one little slip-up and you’ll come back in a body-bag. Today was a show of that, An easy mission on the outside but all it took was waiting an extra minute parking the helicopter and you got overwhelmed.” By now you were sitting next to him mimicking his positing.

“Mistakes happen, Weather it’s by you or me or someone else on the team, and we can’t stop them. However saying ‘I’m sorry, It won’t happen again” Doesn’t stop it from happening again.” You don’t know why but that made you laugh. “I never said I was sorry or ‘it won’‘t happen again’ because you’re right, No matter how many time anyone says it, mistakes will always happen.” When you look at him you’re surprised to see that he’s looking at you too. You wait a couple of seconds to see if he’s going to say anything. When you notice he’s not you speak again. “The only thing we can do is learn and come back.” After that you decided you were done talking and apparently so did he. The next thing you knew he did something out out character, kiss you first. You couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed into the kiss. After several minutes you felt Tseng’s hands slip underneath your legs then lift you up and carry you to the bedroom.

When you wake up the next morning you feel arms wrapped around your midsection. You look over at the clock and your eyes go wide. It was an hour before you had to go to work, What was abnormal about that was that Tseng is normally almost or completely ready for work. You turn over and see Tseng looking at you. You smile and he does the same thing. “I’m sorry about last night, I was wrong of me to put so much on you.” Your smile fades into a frown and you moved in closer to him “You shouldn’t apologize, I’m glad you talked to me.” He opened his mouth to say something, instead he elected to savoir the small amount of time you two had together.

After 10 minutes of laying together the two of you decided to get up. While he took a shower, you got started on breakfast and lunch for the day. After his shower you got yours and the two of you continued your routine. Once done both of you headed to the door. Before walking out Tseng turned to look at you “Thank you for last night and this morning, I really needed it.”


	5. Tiny Hole -Cloud Strife-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> " Can I request a scenario for Cloud because he's an awkward bean where his crush gets stuck through like a hole or something and theyre begging him to help but he's at their backside and he's just like having internal conflict--I want to get you out of there but I also will never live with myself if you're mad at me for grabbing your ass? "

_Prompt: " Can I request a scenario for Cloud because he's an awkward bean where his crush gets stuck through like a hole or something and theyre begging him to help but he's at their backside and he's just like having internal conflict--I want to get you out of there but I also will never live with myself if you're mad at me for grabbing your ass? "  
_

_Pairing: Cloud Strife x Reader_

_~~Summary:~~   
_

* * *

You were a mercenary, have been for the past 5 years. In that time you’ve gained several contacts in different sectors, including sector 7 where you lived. Today started out like a normal day, You’d wake up and do you morning routine before greeting Marle then walked over to the Seventh Heaven bar, where you greeted everyone. Marlene perked up before running over to you and hugged your leg. “You’re up! Tifa said that everyone gets the day off, Do you want to play with me today?” You looked down and couldn’t help but smile at the look on her face but that was quickly changed when you told her you needed to help others around the town today. “You know, Cloud said some about doing some mercenary work today.” Tifa told you while from behind the bar. ”Why don't you go together? You’ll get it done faster.” You looked at Cloud and tried your best to cover-up an excited look. He let out a sigh then motioned for you to follow him as he walked towards the door.

The two of you spend the res of the day together, You killed a lot of enemies,helped a lot of people and even met a few new people. You could tell by the shadows that it was getting close to nighttime, the two of you agreed to do one last mission then head back to the bar. Luckily the last mission was a short one. All you had to do was kill a drake in the junkyard. Once you got to the junkyard the fight was going well until the drake decided to fly over a fence into a separate area. The two of you sighed then walked towards the fence blocking your path. You look beside you and said “Well, looks like we need to find another way. You head that way.” you point to your left “And I’ll check the other” You meant to say it was a question but it came out as more of a statement. Before Cloud should say anything you quickly turned and started walking to the right. When you got outside of Cloud’s hearing range you let out a sigh. Ever since Tifa introduced the two of you, you couldn’t help but feel something for him. Your thoughts were quickly interrupted by someone calling your name. You looked in the direction of the noise and saw Cloud walked towards you “There is a small opening, We should be able to get though”

You looked down at the hole in the fence and sighed. You knew this was the only way though but that didn’t mean you enjoyed it. You look behind you to get a look at Cloud before getting on the ground and moved through the hole. You got your front-half though with ease. Your bottom-half however was a problem, you misjudged the size of the hole and got your hips stuck, leaving your butt and legs stuck behind you with Cloud.

“Um, Cloud. I’m a little stuck, Mind giving me a push?” You asked to the blond behind you. As you wait for him to reply you keep trying to pull yourself though. You wait a couple of seconds for a response only to be met with silence. “Cloud?!” You call out with panic in your voice. “Give me a second, I need to find a way to get you out” You can hear Cloud voice getting softer then louder meaning he was moving. You let out an annoyed sigh then spoke up. “Push me Cloud.” While you couldn’t see it, Cloud was pacing behind you. He knew you needed to get though the hole but what was he going to push? You legs wouldn’t do anything except get you more stuck. Though about pulling your legs but between the ground below and fence above the risk of injury was too high. He knew the only other option was your butt. You heard him mumble something then fell two hands on your behind. “On three you pull and I’ll push.” He told you before starting the countdown. When he got to three you did what he told you to do. It took a couple of pushes before you got unstuck causing you to fall face first into the dirt. By the time you pulled yourself up Cloud had already gotten himself though the hole and was on the other side with you.

When you turn to look at him he already walked past you and was heading towards the area where the drake flew too. You quickly caught up to him but had a put a hand on his should and slightly pull to get him to stop. When he turns around you notice him looking everywhere except you. “I want to say thanks for helping me.” After your sentence Cloud finally looked up at you before saying “Sorry for touching your ass.”


	6. Wearing Their Clothes -Turks- -Headcanons-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> “ Can I request some headcanons for the Turks with their s/o or crush borrowing their clothes to wear for the first time? ”

_Prompt: “ Can I request some headcanons for the Turks with their s/o or crush borrowing their clothes to wear for the first time? ”  
_

_Pairing: Turks x Reader_

_~~Summary:~~ _

* * *

## Reno

  * Reno loved the idea of you wear his clothes.
  * Weather it was his shirt,sweatpants, even a hat
  * For months he’s been trying to get you to wear his clothes but never had the opportunity
  * So when you stayed the night at his apartment without a change of clothes he could help but smile
  * Almost every 30 minutes he would ask if you wanted to change
  * Every time you’d tell him the same thing “I need to shower first”
  * After you took a shower he handed you his outfit with the same smile from before on his face
  * He spend the entire night with his eyes on you and later that night, his hands.



## Rude

  * Rude probably wouldn’t think anything of it
  * He always though that clothes were clothes and it didn’t matter who was wearing them
  * Until he saw you wearing his
  * It probably happened because of a minor thing too
  * Like you get cold so he offers you a sweatshirt or you spill something on your shirt so he lends you his
  * He wouldn’t really notice until Reno makes a comment to him
  * That’s when it hit him
  * You, someone he cared for deeply, was wear _his_ clothes
  * Soon after he would glance at you while he was working
  * It wasn’t long until he would constantly offer you his clothes



## Tseng

  * To even get the chance to wear his clothes you have to be pretty close to Tseng
  * It was you who mentioned wear his clothes for the first time
  * He was confused, He never though he wore anything special besides his work outfit, So why ask?
  * You explained that he was a common thing for girlfriends to wear her boyfriends clothes
  * All he did was give you a un-amused look then walk away
  * During one of his showers you decide to get one of his shirts for yourself
  * When he comes out he gave you the same un-amused look and continued what he was doing
  * Later that night you ask him why he disproved
  * “I do not see the point, you have clothes that work fine, However if you wish. I will let you wear mine”
  * Over time he grew to love the though and look of you in his clothes




	7. Don't Impress Me Much -Rufus Shinra- -Headcanon-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> “ Rufus Shinra headcanons? I'm still new to his character but he's handsome as all hell. Maybe he meets a civilian reader that lives in the slums but works topside so they're very tired and doesn't know or care who he is on first encounter “

_Prompt: “ Rufus Shinra headcanons? I'm still new to his character but he's handsome as all hell. Maybe he meets a civilian reader that lives in the slums but works topside so they're very tired and doesn't know or care who he is on first encounter “  
_

_Pairing: Rufus Shinra x Civilian! Reader_

_~~Summary:~~ _

* * *

## Rufus Shinra

  * After a long day at work all you wanted to do was sleep
  * Your entire day at work was spend running around
  * Whether it was to get coffee for your colleagues, bring paperwork to someone or doing your own work.
  * You were on your feet the entire day
  * Working topside had it’s perks
  * For one, the pay was better, So was the smell and the environment
  * The downside? Living in the slums
  * The only way home and the train that ran from the plate to the slums
  * You were running late to the train when you bumped into someone
  * You tried to move past but his voice stopped you
  * “Watch where you are going”
  * Once again you tried to move post and once again his voice stopped you
  * “Don’t you know who I am?”
  * “No, and truthfully I don’t care. I just want to get home and sleep and right now ‘who you are’ is the person stopping me from doing that”
  * You stormed off and quickly ran to the train
  * It wasn’t until you were sitting on train that you realized who you ran in too.




	8. Don't Touch Her -Cloud Strife-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> “ Cloud defends the reader who was watching the bar for Tifa but had to cut off a drunk who was not happy about that “

_Prompt:_ _“ Cloud defends the reader who was watching the bar for Tifa but had to cut off a drunk who was not happy about that “_

_Pairing: Cloud Strife x reader_

_~~Summary:~~ _

* * *

It was rare for Tifa to have a night off. So when you walked into the bar and saw Tifa moving slower than normal you quickly ‘suggested’ she takes the night off. Before she could protest you were already pushing her towards the door while tell her “Tifa, get out once and awhile. Enjoy the night!”

The first hour of you ‘shift’ was the worst, Mainly because you were getting in the swing of things. You kept getting orders wrong, giving people the wrong orders, and not knowing where things were. The second hour things got easier. Not only were you getting into a nice rhythm but you also got some help. When you heard a sound of the front doors opening you glanced up expecting to see more customers, but what you saw was the local merc, and your friend, Cloud. He carefully walked to the bar, while avoiding the people at the bar. “Where’s Tifa?” He asked while trying to talk over the sounds in the bar. “She took the night off, Why?” Cloud let out a sigh while tapping his finger on the bar top when replied “She asked me to help her tonight.” While reaching for a beer you gave him a soft “oh” then walk the beverage over to the person who orders it. Once back to your original positing you have him a response. “Well, Since you’re already here. Why don’t you help me out instead?” You gave him a hopeful smile and waited for his answer. He looked around the bar then at you. “What do you want me to do?”

By the third hour things started to calm down. You and Cloud had a system where you would get the drink/make the food and bring them to the people at the bar while he would bring the drinks/food over to the people not sitting at the bar. However by this point most of the people in the bar have either gone home or were blast out drunk. You were at one end of the bar talking to Cloud when you heard a glass slam, You look at the other end and see an extremely drunk guy yell while hold up his beer. “Hey! Can I get another beer down here!” However since he was 6 beers in and could barely say a word without slurring, it pretty much came out as a slurry jumble of sounds. You look back at Cloud and sigh while giving him a slight smile then walked over to the guy. “Sir, I’m sorry but I’m cutting you off.” The man narrowed his eyes at you then spoke “What did you say to me?” Once again you sighed “You’ve had to much to drink already. I can’t give you anymore.” By the time you were done with your sentence he was standing up “Look here little miss. You don’t get to tell me when I’m done, I’m done when I say I’m done. Now do your job and get me another beer!” You put your hands up in a defensive position then attempted to tell him once more you were cutting him off but all you could get out was “Sir” before he was leaning over the counter grabbing the collar of your shirt “Listen here you little bit-” He was cut off by someone else. “Hey! Let go of her.” You both look in the direction of the voice and see Cloud walked over while grabbing the handle of his sword. “You have two choice. One is walk away and apologize, Two is continue what you’re doing and I promise you will regret it.” You turn your head and see the man with widen eyes quickly release his grip on you. He back away while stumbling over everything and does his best attempt at an apology.

Once he was out the door everyone else follow suit not long after, leaving you and Cloud alone. “Thank you.” You tell him while mixing together his favorite drink. “Guy was a jerk anyway.” He picks it and takes a sip while you respond “I’m just glad you were here. I can’t imagine what would’ve happened.” He slides his drink to the side then hesitantly grab your hand. “I was here, and I doubt he’ll came back. You have nothing to fear.” You look up and meet his eyes and give him a smile.


	9. Curious -Cloud Strife-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> “ Since reqCloud scenario where he and his crush are left to tend to the bar and watch Marlene for the day. Marlene is definitely curious about if the two are in love. “

_Prompt:_ “ Since reqCloud scenario where he and his crush are left to tend to the bar and watch Marlene for the day. Marlene is definitely curious about if the two are in love. “

_Pairing: Cloud Strife x reader_

_~~Summary:~~ _

* * *

”When I get back Marlene better not be hurt” Barrett told Cloud. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here to remember. “I know, You I trust. Him, I don’t” He turned towards Cloud then pointed at him. Cloud, who was leaning against the wall of the bar, waved a hand to dismiss him. Barrett was about to say something in response until he was stopped by Tifa, who suddenly appeared at his side. “Take it easy Barrett, Cloud doesn’t like this situation anymore than you.” Barrett walked away grumbling and joined the others near the door. Tifa sighed at Barrett's response then turned towards you and give you a smile. “Sorry, He’s not used to leaving Marlene alone with anyone except me. You remember everything I told you?” You nodded then went over it in summary.

After saying good-bye to everyone You turned towards Cloud. “Ok, Would you rather deal with the bar or take care of Marlene?” You watched his eyes widen then looked away while he thinks of what to say. As you waited for a response you hear Marlene giggle. “He looks funny when he thinks.” You look up at him and let out a small laugh of yourself. Cloud looked back at you then switched to Marlene before walked past you while mumbling “I’ll take care of the bar.” Then disappeared from sight. Marlene looked in the direction Cloud went then at you. “Y/N, Can we play?” You glanced down giving a small smile before nodding and following her to her play area.

In the 4 hours that Cloud was managing the bar you often went to check on him and help him if it got too crowded. After you closed up you cooked up dinner for the three of you. After everyone ate you while you were cleaning up Cloud was finishing up a drink he made for himself while Marlene was coloring. “Do you love each other?” Marlene asked suddenly while looked between you and Cloud. Both of you were too shocked to answer, Cloud imminently looked away while you struggled to answer. “You two look at each other like people in love do.” She looked down at her color book then continued “You look like the people in my book, A king and queen.” She grabbing a crayon then continued to color like she didn’t just start an awkward conversation. Luckily for both you and Cloud it wasn’t long until you heard Barrett voice telling everyone that they were back. Marlene quickly jumped up and ran to the door. As you watched the interaction between father and daughter, you could help but wonder if what the little girl said had any truth to it.


	10. C.P.R -Headcanons-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> “ Hcs for Cloud, Zack, Reno, and either Rufus or Tseung needing to perform CPR on their crush? Healing materia ain’t going to fix water in the lungs “

_Prompt: “ Hcs for Cloud, Zack, Reno, and either Rufus or Tseung needing to perform CPR on their crush? Healing materia ain’t going to fix water in the lungs “_ ~~~~

_Pairings: Cloud Strife x Reader, Reno x Reader, Tseng x Reader, Zack Fair x Reader_

_~~Summary:~~ _

* * *

## Cloud Strife

  * Cloud would be put-together
  * He would Immediately remembering his training
  * Then act on it just as fast
  * When you started to cough, Cloud let out a sigh of relief.
  * After opening your eyes, Cloud gave you a soft smile
  * “I’m glad your okay.”
  * Your eyes widen in surprise by his worried tone
  * That was quickly replaced with his normal tone scolding you
  * “Next time be more careful.” 
  * You giggled at his response before saluting him. ~~~~



## Reno

  * Honestly Reno would be Reno the entire time.
  * He would start off with chest compression
  * When that failed he knew what the next step was
  * Right before he would preform mouth-to-mouth he would say something like “This is the first time I get to kiss you, huh?”
  * After you came back he gave you one of his smiles
  * “Look at that,The kiss of life.”
  * He would constantly remind you that _he_ saved _your_ life.



## Tseng

  * Tseng rarely went on missions himself
  * However when he got an S.O.S message from a Shinra safe-house
  * He went to check on it
  * When he got the message he had many scenarios running through his mind.
  * What he didn’t expect was to find you bleeding out on the floor with your partner stitching up your wounds.
  * During this time you stop breathing
  * Quickly he shrugged of his jacket then ran over to you to start c.p.r
  * While no one could hear, he was mumbling words of encouragement to pull through
  * Once you started coughing, Tseng went back to his normal collected demeanor
  * When the two of you were alone later was when he made a comment to you
  * "I'm glad your safe, However be more careful next time."



## Zack Fair

  * Zack would probably panic at first.
  * One second your standing next to him fight
  * Next you’re laying on the ground.
  * After pulling you to safety he panics for a couple seconds
  * He quickly collects himself before starting chest compressions
  * It wasn’t long until your eyes opened and they were met with a wide smile from him
  * “It’s good to see you.”




	11. Don't Leave Me -Sephiroth-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> " Could I request a Sephiroth x Reader with quote prompts 2 and 11❤️❤️? "

_Prompt: "Please... Don't leave me here. Don't leave me alone, without you." & "Dear (name), First off all, I'm so sorry. I really am." _

_Pairing: Sephiroth x SOLDIER!Reader_

_Summary:_

* * *

The first thing you remember is the sound of Sephiroth’s voice. It sounded so distance, you wouldn’t believe that he was right beside you. At first the only thing you could hear was him calling your name. Then he started asking questions. “What happened, Is she okay?” As the people he was talking to began he stutter and stumble over his words, you could almost see the angry in Sephiroth begin to rise. “Where were you?” He asked in a tone even you didn’t recognize. After a couple of moments of silence, it was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

As you hear the sound of footsteps getting further and further away, you start to hear Sephiroth talk to you in his normal tone. “Y/N, Can you hear me?” You can feel him take your hand in his and give it a gentle squeeze. “If you can hear me then squeeze my hand.” He looks down when he doesn’t feel a tightness around his hand. “SOLDIER. Squeeze my hand.” He tries to take a firmer tone with you. When that fails you feel him squeeze your hand instead, then you hear him let out a shaky breath. “ _Please... Don't leave me here. Don't leave me alone, without you._ “ As you heard those words you could fell your heart break. You wanted to touch him, tell him you were okay. You wanted to wake up and comfort him, but you couldn’t. No matter how hard you tried you could move anything. So you laid there listening to the man you love sound sadder then you’ve ever heard him.

It wasn’t long after you begin to fade, The voice belonging to the other 1st class SOLDIERS were nothing more than whispers. Sephiroth must have composed himself because when they stopped next to you no one made a comment. “What happened?” Angeal was the first to speak but sadly you didn’t hear what was said after.

Sephiroth was never good at talking about his feelings, So when Angeal suggested writing a letter to let out his bottled-up emotions. At first Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the thought, but the more he though about it, and the more Angeal stared at him, he decided he was willing to try. He quickly went and grabbed the needed material then sat down at the desk in his room and began writing. In the beginning he attempted to make the letter professional but he decided to throw out the idea and the letter. Next was to write something he thought you would like to hear, After writing down a sentences or two then crossing them out he moved away from that idea. Finally after contemplating his options Sephiroth wrote from the heart.

_Dear (name), First of all, I'm so sorry. I really am_. I should have been there to protect you. It’s my job, not only has a SOLDIER, but as your boyfriend. You put your trust in me and I let you down. I know it won’t mean anything, but I can never forgive myself. Everyone tells me that I shouldn’t be so hard on myself, That everyone else was there that day. I know it’s true, but it’s not suppose to be. Everyone claims I’m the best SOLDIER but that means nothing since I couldn’t protect you. I miss you, It seems like everything around reminds me of you. The way you smell, your smile, your touch, your cooking, your positivity. I miss you and I love you.

-Sephiroth


	12. S/O with depression/anxiety -Turks, Rufus Shinra- -Headcanons-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by: ravusnfleuret on tumblr  
> “ can you do a headcanons for ffvii maybe the turks + rufus for how they would react to their s/o who is suffering from anxiety and/or depression? how they would cheer them up? “

_Prompt: “ can you do a headcanons for ffvii maybe the turks + rufus for how they would react to their s/o who is suffering from anxiety and/or depression? how they would cheer them up? “  
_

_Pairing: Turks x Reader, Rufus Shinra x Reader_ ~~~~

~~_Summary:_ ~~

AN: I apologize for any wrong/misleading info, Please let me know and I’ll change/take it out.

* * *

## Reno

  * Reno would be confused at first, You always seemed so happy?
  * But once you told him, Reno would make it his mission to make you smile as much as possible.
  * Whenever you were feeling down he would make you smile in some way
  * Reno would have definitely give you a ‘laugh book’.
  * Which is full of joke, weird pictures, funny memories. Anything that would make you smile.
  * Reno would also leave little sticky notes everywhere.
  * Some in random place with equally random stuff written/drawn in or some positive messages.
  * Others are in more obvious places like the fridge, cabinets, doors, reminding you to take your medication.



## Rude

  * Rude would figure out you had depression before you even told him.
  * He would definitely notice of all your tells.
  * Your different facial expression, body language, tone of voice.
  * At the first sign of any negative changes he would run to comfort you
  * He would immediately figure out what was bothering you at that moment and constantly reassure you.
  * It didn’t matter if he had to cuddle you or give you a piggyback ride, He would do it.
  * When he was at work he would always attempt to spend lunch with you.
  * Everyday he would send you voice messages or text throughout the day to listen too/read whenever you needed them.



## Rufus Shinra

  * Once you told Rufus about your anxiety he would attempt to be with you whenever you needed him.
  * But once he became president he wasn’t able to.
  * He did however have the top therapist, masseuse, everything on call.
  * So one call from him and they would be at your door in less than an hour.
  * When he was with you he would treat you to whatever your heart desired.
  * Whether it was to go to a five-star restaurant, or go on a shopping spree.
  * However, Self-care days were something Rufus did best.
  * He has top of the line skincare, top-rated stress relief products.
  * Rufus would definitely take a day off to make you feel better



## Tseng

  * As soon as Tseng found out that you suffered from anxiety he would immediately begin researching.
  * He read up on the signs, symptoms, treatments, everything.
  * Tseng would make sure that you did everything your suppose to do.
  * Whether it was exercising, meditation, whatever you needed.
  * If you had an attack while he wasn’t with you, It doesn’t matter where he was or what he is doing, he would come and help.
  * In a meeting? He’s quickly excuse himself, Working late? Just give him a call.
  * If you had an attack with him there he would drop everything and rush to your side.
  * He already learned everything you needed for help, Once he got your breathing under control he would start describing your ‘happy place’.
  * Even if he needed to wake up early the next morning, He would stay awake with you all night if necessary.




	13. Snowy Pictures -Yuffie Kisaragi-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by Asperger Hero  
> “ I don’t know if you will accept it but : Yuffie Kisaragi x Reader, where the two of them are on a ski trip and the reader has a Polaroid camera to take photos of the mountain and Yuffie. “

_Prompt: “ I don’t know if you will accept it but : Yuffie Kisaragi x Reader, where the two of them are on a ski trip and the reader has a Polaroid camera to take photos of the mountain and Yuffie. “_

_Pairing: Yuffie Kisaragi x reader_

~~_Summary:_ ~~

* * *

It was rare that you got a day off, So when you got just that you jumped at the chance to spend it with one of your best friends. After spending some time talk you decided to spend your day skiing. Looking over at Yuffie you couldn’t help but feel bad. It wasn’t until you were on the plane that she told you about her motion sickness. She had her eyes closed while her head was resting on the window. “Are you ok?” You asked her. She opens her eyes halfway then gives you a slow nod before putting her head back down. You reached over and gently rubbed her back a couple of times then returned to what you were doing.

Getting off the plane you took in a deep breath of the cold,clean air. You heard around you people commenting on different things. Some talk about how excited they were to ski, other shivered while they complained about the cold. You and Yuffie shared a small laugh at them before continuing on to the lifts.

Looking up at the sky you couldn’t help but smile. Before you was one of the most beautiful scenes you’ve ever seen. “Hey Y/N, Whatcha lookin’ at? Wow.” You looked over at the ninja and let out a small laugh at the look on her face. She stood beside you looking in awe of the sight before the pair of you. In the distance you could see an endless horizon of snow covered mountains, surrounded by a beautiful sheet of blue sky with occasional clumps of white clouds. In her star-struck moment, you took the opportunity to take some pictures of her. As you were pulling your camera away from your face, out of the corner of your eye you notice Yuffie looking over at you. “You really had to bring that huh?” You send a smile and a laugh her way with a nod. She walked away shaking her and went over to one of the slopes. You watched as she disappeared from view then went back to taking you pictures. It took you only a couple of attempts to find a good spot where the sun wasn’t too bright and you could see all the details.

The majority of the remainder of that day was spend skiing but you occasionally took pictures. You took pictures of Yuffie, the environment, yourself, Yuffie and yourself, and Yuffie skiing, Every once in awhile Yuffie would get your attention by calling your name then would proceed to tell you to take pictures of her attempting to do a trick. Most of the time it would end with her face planting in the snow, but occasionally she would nail it. During those times you kept taking pictures of her smiling face with a similar smile placed on yours. 

It wasn’t until you were back at your apartment that the two of you could truly view all the pictures you took. Once you got fully unpacked and took care of everything that needed to be done, Yuffie wanted to make popcorn while you took out the photos and set them all out. “I like this one.” She told you while pointing one of the many pictures of her smiling at the camera. “I do too, The snow in the background add a nice contract to your dark hair and outfit.” She let out a small chuckle “I just like it because it’s me.” She said tossing a piece of popcorn in her mouth. You could only laugh at her response while taking a piece for yourself.


	14. The Truth -Sephiroth-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon
> 
> ‘ Reader being in the abandonded Shinra mansion as Sephiroth learns about what happened to him...everything is up to u with this one ‘

_Prompt: ‘ Reader being in the abandonded Shinra mansion as Sephiroth learns about what happened to him...everything is up to u with this one ‘_

_Pairing: Sephiroth x Reader_

~~_Summary:_ ~~ _  
_

* * *

‘You should have been there.’ That was your only thought as you walked into the Shinra mansion. “Seph?” Your voice echoed throughout the empty halls. The only sound being made was your shoes hitting the wood floor. As you opened each door you could hear the creaking of the rusted metal. The more empty rooms you saw the more you heart ached with dread. ‘What if I was too late?’ You shook your head in an attempt to dismiss the negative thought. “He’s here.” You said out loud to yourself with a hand placed an yet another handle. You couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a long sigh and you peered into yet another empty room. You contemplated going into one of the rooms to potentially get more information, but when a chill came over you and made you shiver

As soon as you see the familiar silver hair you let out a sigh of relief. You turn around to close the door and when you turn back you take the to glance at your surroundings. Sephiroth was in front on you, Leaning against a table with his back turned towards you. “Seph?” You waited a couple of second for a sign that he heard you. Right before you started to take a step he let out an almost inaudible sigh. “I wish to be alone.” His tone was the softest you’ve ever heard it. Even though you knew he couldn’t see you, you still nodded. Turning around you place your hand on the doorknob but stopped once it made contact. You let out a sigh of your own then turned around to face him. “No. I didn’t come all this way just to leave you alone.” He turned his head to the side allowing you to view his profile and stayed like that for a couple of seconds before turning back forward as he begins to read. 

Since he didn’t tell you to leave a second time you tested your luck and began stepping toward, but stop when Sephiroth turned towards you. Looking up you hoped to meet his cat-like eyes but you only saw him looking away from you. You advert your attention to the floor as you walk towards an empty chair sitting near the edge of the room. While sitting in silence you started to think back to how you ended up here.

_“We need you to go to Nibelheim and track down Sephiroth.” Your eyes widened “Track? Why did he go off the grid or something?” Everyone could hear the panic in your voice. However no one could blame you. Having just come back from a mission, you found out that 2 of your best friends went rogue and the other two were sent to stop them. You weren’t given many details, only that Sephiroth was last seen in the old Shinra mansion and you were needed to get him out. You paused for a couple of seconds to let the new information sink in before giving a nod and backtrack your steps to the Shinra helicopters._

Your mind was brought back to the present with the sound of a book forcefully being shut. You glance up at Sephiroth and almost fall out your chair when you see his green eyes staring back at you. “The key to finding my mother is here. Genesis told me I was created using something called ‘The Jenova Project.” . So I came here in hopes of finding the truth.” You slowly nodded while looking around the room, noting all the textbooks, files and folders littering the tables, shelves and even the floor. You quickly stood up “Well, Let’s get to work then.” 

The two of you spend the remainder of the night and the beginning on the morning reading over any report that mentioned Jenova, Sephiroth and Project S. You mostly read to yourself but only said the important part out loud. 

You jumped up from your leaning position “Hey, Look at this.” You yelling jogging over to Sephiroth, who was on the other side of the room. Once you got within arms-length he took the folder from your hands and started reading it for himself. You could help but bounce in anticipation while you followed his eye has they moved across the page, and his lips while they read along with the words. You advert your eyes to the words on the page as you read over them as well. When you look back up your heart sank the moment you notice an unwelcoming smile appear on his face. “I finally know the truth”


	15. Hidden Past -Sephiroth-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> ‘ Reader finding out about everything hojo did to create sephiroth/the expirements after sephiroth has gone kookoo for coco puffs, but before sephiroth can tell her himself ‘

_Prompt: ‘ Reader finding out about everything hojo did to create sephiroth/the expirements after sephiroth has gone kookoo for coco puffs, but before sephiroth can tell her himself ‘_

_Pairing: Sephiroth x Reader_

~~_Summary:_ ~~

* * *

The last time you heard from Sephiroth was directly before he left for his upcoming mission. All he did was simply call you and tell you that he wouldn’t be home for awhile. While he left out the important details he did mention one thing that stuck in your head, the mission would take place in Nibelheim. After nearly two weeks of no contact from Sephiroth, you start to get nervous. Pacing around your bedroom you. Looking to your left you see a picture of yourself and Sephiroth taken on your 3 year anniversary. As if it spoke to you, telling you what to do, you nodded then rushed to start packing a to-go bag. 

The moment you saw the exterior of the Shinra mansion you felt a chill come over you. Clutching your jacket closer you continue to the front door. You let out a breath as you open the front door. In a instant the smell of musk and dust hits you. Pulling your shirt over your noise, you wait until the initial shock of the disgusting scent hitting your nostrils went away. 

As you walked through the dust filled halls, the emptiness of the them allow sad thoughts to enter your mind. ‘Why hasn’t Sephiroth contacted you? Did he really burn down an entire town? Was he killed at Nibelheim?‘ You fell yourself lean against the nearest object as the last and worst possible outcome crosses your mind. A few moments you were able to compose yourself. Pushing yourself up you continue your path to the basement.

While you didn’t find Sephiroth himself you did find his name printed on several documents. Since you didn’t have any other leads you decided to take a few hours to looks over them. A majority of the papers you read were about Sephiroth’s time as a Soldier. Though they weren’t reports on his missions or performance reviews, like you’d expect. What you found instead was medical files. Files that contained information about Sephiroth from even before his birth. 

Curiosity got the best of you. Picking up a stack of manila folders you walk over to an empty spot and start reading from the earliest date you found. Early on you found out how hard this would be. Not only were the papers worn, but also difficult to read due all the expansive medical words used. Using a combination of sounding out the words and context clues, you were able to make out the previously unknown words. However, as the sentence came together, so did Sephiroth’s past.

While you expected to read words like ‘mother’ and ‘child’ instead you only found a cold, detached word. ‘Subject’. The more you read, the more your heart sank. While you knew Sephiroth grew up without knowing his mother, you wanted to believe to had some sort of parental figure. However after reading the words written by his father, you knew all your hopes were false.

Reading the words written down was tough. Knowing that the man you love was treated as nothing more than a test subject without him even knowing it made tears start to form. Every so often you stopped reading to compose yourself and wipe your tears, only to have them form again.

Due too being in a basement, you were unable to visibly see how much time has passed. Once your eyes became to heavy to continue reading you decide to stop. Stepping out of the Shinra mansion you were surprised to see the sunrise. Walking back towards town, you stop and looking down at your arm. Bring your fingers to the back of your hand, you give it a small pinch. When you start to feel pain you stop and let out a sigh. You hoped to wake up in the loving arms of Sephiroth, but instead you only felt the sadness of knowing the truth.


	16. Physical Affection -Sephiroth- -Headcanons-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> ‘ 1. Sephiroth responding to physical affection for the first time, ‘

_Prompt: ‘ 1. Sephiroth responding to physical affection for the first time, ‘_

_Pairing: Sephiroth x Reader_

_~~Summary:~~ _

* * *

  * Sephiroth was never one for physical contact. 
  * So when you placed a hand on his shoulder one day, He tensed up instantly. 
  * While he never told you remove you hand, You did it anyway
  * Since that day you tried to keep the contact to a minimum. 
  * If there was any contact, he would always initiate it. 
  * One night you accidentally changed that
  * You had invited him over for dinner
  * Everything went well
  * You talked about work, missions, and even laughed at stories of Genesis and Angeal.
  * While walking him to the door you get caught up in the moment and make a huge mistake
  * You hugged him, and once again he tenses up
  * Before you could pull away, you feel him wrap an arm around you
  * After a couple of seconds he pulls away.
  * “Thank you for inviting me to dinner, It was wonderful” 
  * You give each other a smile before he leaves. 
  * While it was some time before he hugged you again
  * It was a welcome feeling. 




	17. Pleasant Surprise -Sephiroth-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> ‘ 2. A reader who used to work for shinra that managed to run away, who actually has a higher kill count than sephiroth. She is easily more threatening than him in the right setting, but normally she is smol and "cute". lmao. Sephiroth has to track her down and bring her back, gets his shit rocked, and somehow falls in love with her the more he learns about her Cx im sorry if this is quite long hahaha ‘

**[   
](https://chloepricez.tumblr.com/ask) ** _Prompt: ‘ 2. A reader who used to work for shinra that managed to run away, who actually has a higher kill count than sephiroth. She is easily more threatening than him in the right setting, but normally she is smol and "cute". lmao. Sephiroth has to track her down and bring her back, gets his shit rocked, and somehow falls in love with her the more he learns about her Cx im sorry if this is quite long hahaha ‘_

_Pairing: Sephiroth x Female!Reader  
_

~~_Summary:_ ~~

Word Count: 908

* * *

When Sephiroth first got to the Shinra building, he expected an ordinary day. Spend a majority of it dealing with paperwork, mess around with Genesis and Angeal a little, maybe train himself or lower ranked soldiers. So getting a note first thing in the morning say ‘ Lazard needs to see you immediately’ he became curious. 

The moment Sephiroth step foot in the director’s office he was briefed on his new mission. “I need you to bring back a former Solider who ran away then broke their surveillance, I know it’s short notice but hopefully you’ll get it done quickly.” Raising his eyebrow he gave the director a confused look. “Why are you sending me? This seems like something anyway could do.” Lazard sighed “You know Shinra has eyes everywhere, yet we lost contact. Plus she’s dangerous.” Lazard reached down to pick up a folder from his desk and hand it to Sephiroth. “That’s her folder. All the information you need should be in there.” With only a nod Sephiroth turned around and walked out.   
  
****Once he got situated in his office Sephiroth began to think over the mission. He was aware that Soldiers could retire from Shinra, He was also aware that the people that leave are monitored, So finding out your somehow evaded that surveillance made him more interested in you. Glancing down at the folder, he quickly reached for it and began reading.The majority of it was expected. A very high mission completion rate, several accommodations for your work. However what caught his eyes was your kill count. A kill count that was somehow higher than his. A smirk arose on his face the moment he started to enjoy this mission.

Walking up to your front door, Sephiroth stood and watched. Carefully taking notice of any moment he could see. Not seeing any he move to knock on your front door. After a minute of knocking, listen for a reply but only hear silence, then knock again, he gets tired so he tried the door. He chuckles to himself when he find it unlocked.

Stepping inside he saw you, someone who was easier a foot shorter than him Standing in front of him with your sword pointed directly at him. He looked you up and down. “Well, You are not what I was expecting.” After a couple of moments of silence you swing your sword at him “I wish I can say the same. I see Shinra finally decided to track me down, took longer than expected though.” Sephiroth chuckled, easily blocking your attack. “I only got this mission yesterday. Believe me, you weren’t hard to track down.” With your free hand, you place it over your heart. "Your words hurt, I put a lot of effort in hiding. Though I guess I did start to get comfortable.” **  
**

After exchanging several sword strikes and a few more words you decided enough was enough, Lowing your sword you proceeded to throw it on the floor next to you. “Look, I know you came here to kill me so go ahead and do it.” Sephiroth tilted his head to the said as you spoke your words. “You’re giving up? That easily?” Shaking your head you told why “No, I’m just not an idiot. I know who you are and what you’re capable of, I also know I’m not going to beat you in a one-on-one. Seemingly satisfied with your answer the man in front of you hummed in response. “I suppose that will make my job easier.”  
 ****

As Sephiroth walked towards you he stopped suddenly. After standing still for a few seconds he spoke. “I see no need to rush things. They aren’t expecting me back for a few days. So, I might as well spend them wisely.” As he spoke he started waling towards your dining room and promptly took a seat at your dining table opposite were you placed your still warm cup. You gave him a confused look until he spoke again. “You intrigue me. Not only do you have more kill than me, but you even managed to escape Shinra.” After taking a moment to think, you slowly nodded at him as you got another mug down.

For the next few months, you started to get more comfortable with Sephiroth. He would occasionally come by after work. Eating dinner with you, watch a movie or your favorite tv show. Slowly he started to become closer to you, both physically and emotionally. While watching a movie he started off on the other side of the couch. Now he lets you cuddle with him while he tells your stories about his job,his friends and himself. You still remember the shocked expression on your face the first time he opened up to you.

One night while laying on the couch watching a movie Sephiroth suddenly sits up and paused the scene. Giving him a questing look you follow suit. “I have something to confess. I was never going to kill you, I was only suppose to bring you back.” You’re eyes widen in shock. “You never gave me the chance to explain. I figured there was no point since you wouldn’t have gone anyway. Nodding at his confession you take time to think about what he said, until he began to speak again. “I’m happy with how things turned out.” Leaning back to your original spot with a smile on your face, you had to agree.


	18. Snow Filled Fun -Zack Fair-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by zackfairslovemail   
> ' 4 + Zack Fair, but instead Zack fills the bathtub with snow hehe '

_Prompt: ‘ “( ~~Name~~ ) Zack! Why is our bathtub filled with snow?!” ‘  
_

_Pairings: Zack Fair x Reader  
_

~~_Summary:_ ~~

_Word Count: 493  
_

* * *

Coming home from a long day at work the only thing you wanted to do was sit and relax in a nice, warm bath. Taking the bus home you could almost feel the warming sensation of the water, the scent of your lavender and vanilla candle, and the taste of your favorite tea. 

Opening your front door you carelessly drop your belongings on the floor and drag your tired feet to the bathroom. Opening the door you expected to find it as you left it when you went to work, maybe an extra set of dirty laundry lying around. What you didn’t expect was to find your boyfriend sitting on the edge of the tub.

Turning around at the sound of the door opening, Zack immediately jumped up with a wide smile plastered on his face and quickly walked up to you. “Y/N look what I did!” Standing up, Zack motioned to the tub. Carefully walking over, you peer in and see it filled to the brim with snow.

“ _Zack! Why is our bathtub filled with snow?!_ ” The irritation in your voice was obvious. Though you weren’t looking at him, you could feel the look of sadness spread across Zack’s face. “I thought you would be excited.” “Excited? The only thing I was excited about what coming home and taking a hot relaxing bath.” Staring down at the snow filled tub you continue talking “Instead I come home to find the bath is filled with snow. 

Leaning down you pick up a handful of snow and crush it while rotating in your hand until it formed a rough ball. “I’m sorry ang-” Zack let out a surprised gasp as he felt a rush of cold on his face. Wiping off the remaining snow from his face, Zack starts walking towards you “Did you throw a snowball at me?” Giving him a innocent smile you shook your head. “Of course not, Why would you think that?” Once he reached you Zack reached for your hands, raising his eyebrows at your cold and slightly wet hands. 

While looking down in defeat, you miss Zack quickly grabbing a handful of snow. Raising your head you open your mouth to speak only to have snow thrown at it. Looking at Zack with widened eyes “Oh now you’ve done it.” The pair of you ran around your tiny bathroom picking up and throwing snow while avoiding the others until a majority of the snow melt. 

Falling on your bed, you sigh in satisfaction as you feel the plush feeling of your comforter encase you. Feeling the other side dip down, you roll over to face the man next to you. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to relax the way you wanted to.” Reaching your hand forward, you gently place your palm on Zack’s cheek “It’s okay, I got to relax in a different way.” Smiling at your words, Zack pulled you close. “Maybe we should do that again.”


	19. I'll be here for you -Cloud Strife-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> ‘ Could you write a Cloud x Reader oneshot, where Reader (Cloud's girlfriend) start having nightmares after discovering that she is an Ancient (like Aerith) and Cloud comforts her? Takes place after the events of FFVII. ‘

_Prompt: ‘ Could you write a Cloud x Reader oneshot, where Reader (Cloud's girlfriend) start having nightmares after discovering that she is an Ancient (like Aerith) and Cloud comforts her? Takes place after the events of FFVII. ‘  
_

_Pairings: Cloud Strife x Ancient!Reader_

~~_Summary:_ ~~

_Word Count: 529  
_

* * *

  
Another night, another nightmare. They started waking you up once a month, but as the time passed and the more knowledge you gained, the worse they got. Some night you’d wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for air as you attempt to calm yourself. Many mornings you’d get yourself ready and hope no one would notice the dark circles you had. Most of the time you were in the clear. The most you’d get was a concerned look from Barrett or an “are you okay” from Tifa. You weren’t sure if she believed you when you said you were fine or not but she never pushed any further.

The only one to ever push was your partner, Cloud. He would always come to you when everyone else was in their respective rooms. You could tell tonight was different. While walking back to your room you feel a hand gently grab your arm, turning around the first thing you see is the familiar sight of blonde hair.

“I know you’re not okay. I can see it in your eyes. I only want to help you, please let me.” Before you could stop it, A single tear rolled down your cheek. Holding your breath you hoped Cloud didn’t see it. However, your hopes were washed away when the former soldier placed one of his hands on your cheek and gently coaxing you into looking at him. “Please?” Staring into his eyes you could only nod. 

The pair of you sat on the end of your bed. You kept your view down at your hands that were clasped together. Occasionally glancing at the blonde sitting next to you. You noticed Cloud not looking directly at you, only sparing you a few glances himself. His mouth kept opening and closing while a few noises escaped him. You let out a noticeable sigh before speaking

“For years I could hear soft voices echoing in the wind. Voices that sounded as far away as mountain peaks, some as close as my hair. No matter how hard I looked I couldn’t see what created the whispers. Until I was told the truth of myself. I could still remember the words surrounding my as they repeated themself in my head. “You are a cetra.” A small laughed escaped you before you continued again. “ It was 4 words, yet it changed me so much. Since then I started having nightmares.” The moment that word left your mouth you felt Cloud’s arm wrap around you. “I’m here for you.” Nodding at him you keep a deep breath. 

For the next few hours the two of you sat together and talked. You told him all about your nightmares and he offered advice. You couldn't deny that you felt better. The mix of having talked about your situation and having someone therewho supported you.

It wasn’t long that you felt your head hit your pillow and your eyes start to get heavy. Normally you’d be scared at the though of sleep, However as you lay in the arms of someone who cares for you never felt that feeling arise. For the first time in forever, you slept soundly.


	20. Take What's Mine -Rufus Shinra- -Yandere! Headcanons-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are closed. Currently I have 13 requests and I don’t want to fall even more behind. I also have fics of my own I want to work on, I’m hoping to open requests again soon. I hope you understand.

_Prompt: ‘ Hey there! I’m sorry if this isn’t a request that you would do, but I’ve been looking for some good Rufus Shinra Yandere headcanons... would you consider it please? ‘_

_Pairings: Yandere!Rufus Shinra x Reader_

~~_Summary:_ ~~

_~~Word Count:~~ _

* * *

  * Rufus was used to getting what he wants.
  * from the moment Rufus saw you he wanted you
  * casually walking up he introduced himself.
  * “I’m Rufus Shinra, Heir to the Shinra company.”
  * normally that was enough to make anyone be all over him
  * but you just turned around long enough to look at him
  * then ignoring him and continuing what you were doing.
  * from that night on he’d start obsessing over you
  * he’s wonder what he had to do to make you his
  * he would assign a Turk to be your ‘bodyguard’
  * that's what Rufus called them
  * while the turk did protect you from potential dangers
  * they also made sure no other man came near you.
  * for the time being he was content with knowing you were safe
  * it didn’t hurt that the turk would take pictures of you for Rufus
  * then he saw you again
  * looking as breathtaking as before
  * quickly he began to obsess
  * “Why doesn’t she want me? Everyone else does.”
  * after several days of thinking, he came to a conclusion
  * “No, It’s not me. I just need to teach her. Teach her to love me.”
  * Rufus didn’t hesitate to send to turks to ‘retrieve’ you.
  * the first few days were horrifying for you
  * you woke up in an unknown room chained to the bed
  * after several hours of thrashing to get free of chains and screaming for help
  * you gave up and accepted you were trapped
  * then he walked in
  * you knew Rufus’ face instantly
  * he slowly stalked towards you with a smirk on his face
  * “you’re finally mine"
  * in the beginning you’d resist him
  * spitting out any food he fed you, tried to escape whenever unchained
  * you expected him to hit you
  * but he never did
  * Rufus should simply leave
  * the only people you’d see was a 2 second glimpse whenever someone dropped off some food
  * after 4 days of being alone you found yourself begging to see someone
  * when Rufus walked though the doors you found yourself crying
  * “Promise me you be good.”
  * you quickly obeyed after that
  * he started by replacing the cold chains with sturdy string then later soft silk followed by none at all
  * it took Rufus awhile to allow you full range
  * but once it came, he didn’t regret it
  * whenever you heard him come home, you’d run to him with a bright smile on your face
  * “I missed you so much!”
  * when you were good he’d treat you like a queen
  * buying you anything and everything you wanted, even taking you out in public
  * if you wanted the most expensive thing on the menu? order it
  * glance at something window shopping for one second? he’s already in the store buying it
  * when he did buy you something (especially clothes) he’s love when you model them for him
  * once Rufus took over the Shinra company, he was the king and you were his queen




	21. Night To Remember -Sephiroth-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by blueeccofan

Prompt: _“ Hello. I’m kind of new to this whole FF7 thing, but after I saw the new Sephiroth reveal trailer for Ultimate, I immediately fell heads over heels with the new guest star. I don’t know if you’re still dong requests, BUT I was wondering if you could do a Sephiroth x Human Female Reader, with the two in a romantic relationship, mainly a human x one-winged angel one. The scenario starts at night, with the Reader having a drink {AKA alcoholic beverage} and she meets up with Sephiroth. After a couple of drinks, Sephiroth takes the Reader as his own. This is NOT with heavy NSFW. You can make up the scene in any way that you wish. =3 “_

_Pairings: Sephiroth x Female!Reader_

_~~Summary:~~ _

_Word Count: 657_

_Italic = flashback_

_Warnings: Suggestive theme, alcohol consumption._

* * *

Directly in front of you was your front door, The only thing standing between you and potentially ruining your relationship with the man you spend the last several months with. Inhaling a deep breath you carefully place your hand on the knob and recall why you decided to do this.

_You sat in your favorite bar with your go-to drink and start sipping. Looking around you, you see pairs everywhere. Couples spending the night together, strangers planing on going home together, even friends catching up together. Yet, here you sit, alone. Wondering if you were going to spend a night together with someone, go home with someone. You let out a sigh while bringing your drink up to your lips, only for nothing to come out. Slamming down the cup you glace down, and to no surprise, find it empty.  
_

_“Another refill?” You jump at the sudden voice. “Yes.” You reply all to quickly. While waiting for your new drink you look around again and a thought crosses your mind. “Actually, No. I think I’m done for tonight.” You offer the bartender a smile then slide over the money for your drinks._

Thanks to the liquid courage running through your body, you didn’t think twice about turning the handle and push the door open. The moment you clear the door, your eyes go to the one chair in the living room Sephiroth sits on. A smirk crosses your face as your gaze met his.

Without a word, you walk into your room and changed into comfy clothes. Before heading into the other room, you take a look at yourself and fix up your hair. Once satisfied you practically skip out the door and straight to where Sephiroth was sitting. 

“Yes?” He asks not bothering to look up from the book he was reading. “Are you at a stopping point?” Noticing your behavior, The Soldier carefully closes his book then places it on the table next to him before fully giving you his attention. 

Before he got the chance to reply you quickly moved to straddle his legs with your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him forward until his lips met yours. Not wanting to waist any time you immediately start running your hands down his chest until you reached the waistline of his pants.

You feel his fingers gently grab your wrist to stop you, pulling away you raise your eyebrow in confusion. “Seph, I want to do this.” Staring into his green eyes you could see his gaze switch as a smile crept on his face. He quickly stands up - taking you with him. **  
**

Throwing you down on the bed, you bounce slightly at the impact. Instantly you feel his body press against yours. Returning his lips to your, you let each others hand roam the others body. Lost in the kiss you didn’t notice the silver soldier removed his clothes until he pulled away to lift away his shirt. Bringing his hands to the end of your shirt. “I’ll give you one last chance to say no.” Looking off to the side as if contemplating the idea, you offered a laugh before pulling your shirt off yourself. **  
**

The next morning you woke up in an cold, empty bed. Rubbing your head you wonder if last night was all a drunken dream. Going into the bathroom you grab something for your growing hangover headache. On your way out you walk by a mirror. You gaze over all the purple bruises covering your neck and chest, confirmed the sad truth that last night was real and yet you woke up alone. 

Sulking to the kitchen, your eyes widen in surprise when you lay your eyes on the table full of your favorite hangover food. Your eyes move to the man standing beside the table with a small smile on his face. You mimic the smile as you rush over to embrace Sephiroth is a hug.


End file.
